


Elven Apostate made Inquisitor?

by Kossaiki



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kossaiki/pseuds/Kossaiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being first to Clan Lavellan is but a distant memory to Faelyn. A memory he keeps close to his mind however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elven Apostate made Inquisitor?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just an opener get a general sense of my Lavellan more than anything. I have a lot of storylines I'm currently working on so keep track if you think you'll like Faelyn!  
> Also a very very basic and not all that accurate sketch of him can be found here:  
> http://dirthenaenasaliin.tumblr.com/post/114491332641/very-very-rough-sketch-of-my-quizzy-faelyn

Cool mountain air filled the Inquisitors chamber. How long had he been signing these missives? The answer his lofty advisers would give, judging by the large bulk of unsigned papers, would be 'not long enough.' With a tired sigh, Faelyn leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his hair, in an attempt to subdue the tiredness that thretened to whisk him away deep into the Fade.

The elf pulled a few papers infront of him and squiggled his name at the bottom with a single, swift and precise movement. 'Creators when did I become so good at this.?' the thought made his face wrinkle with a frown. That was enough Inquisitor-ing for the day.  
He pulled open the draw and rummaged around, removing his prize with a smile. He held a small box, slightly smaller than a book in box width and height, that boasted a single halla design in the middle of its top surface. Faelyn opened the box and removed a single page.

"Da'len  
You know I would not trouble unless I had too..."

The script of his old Keeper. The smell of his old clan. 'Old.' Does that mean he doesn'y belong to them anymore? Could he return if he chose? Would they even want him? The elf shook his head free of the unanswerable questions. He could do more for his people here- indeed not just elves but all Thedosians, he knew that, but he still missed them terribly.  
Being Inquisitor was not an easy task, his blood made it harder still. Showing kindness to the "knife-ears" earned him scorn of the humans, and not showing enough made his own people resentful. Balancing the two required constant maintenance. Chip away slowly and eventually enough will fall. Equality will happen eventually. Though he did enjoy playing the Game much more than he cared to admit, he played well too, there was a great satisfaction to beating the shems at their own game. Knowing that underneath their masks their faces turned red, and were damp with sweat as they'd been out-manoeuvred by an dalish savage, while he simply smiled politely. Faelyn chuckled to himself aloud, it was not an easy task no, but it wasn't bad.

Alas, the wind had weakened the mighty Inquisitor's resolve, and he headed to his bed where memories awaited him in the Fade, ready to plague his dreams 

***

Faelyn could hardly believe the situation he had found himself in. The battle of haven was a few weeks behind him now, only the bruises and memories of frostbite remained. Skyhold, or so Solas had called it, was filling up slowly with the remainder of the Inquisitions forces and new pilgrams who had found themselves with no home from the war. Faelyn had closed the breach yes, he may have even led the mission to recruit the mages, but that hardly meant he felt confident enough to take up the mantle of "Inquisitor!"  
What did that mean anyway? The Herald of Andraste, now leader of the Inquisition, both of these titles had been given to him through the will of the people alone, and it seemed that no matter how hard he tried he had little say in the matter. Wonderful.

"You realise I am both an Elf and a mage?" making sure the Seeker was quite aware what it was she was doing. "Not a mage. You." her tone was sane enough, the words she spoke however still continued to confuse Faelyn. "As for you being an Elf, to the people it a symbol of how high you have risen." He took the sword from Leliana's hands and looked down at the people who now apparently worked for him. "Inquisition, will you follow?" Commander Cullen was calling to the people, his question was answered with unified cheers "Will you fight?" followed by the glittering of unsheathed swords, and the proudly made fists raise in acknoledgement of his new position, Faelyn joined them raising his sword up as high in the air as his arms would allow. He couldn't help but feel a small sense of pride, regardless of how unexpected this appointment was, leading a force capable of shaking the very foundations of Thedas... "Perhaps the Creators haven't completely abandonded me after all." The words left his mouth as little more than a whisper.

***

Reclaiming conciousness from the Fade, Inquisitor Lavellan spared a single reflective thought before preparing to leave the comfort of his sheets: _I wont be a slave to this title these people have given me._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've posted here ever before, so if I messed up things like tags, please let me know. I havent written anything for an actual reading audience for more than a year, so any feedback would be welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> Also a special thankyou to user mstigergun who helped me out with this, and for being incredibly nice and stuff.


End file.
